


sad gremlin gets love

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of this is me projecting my feelings onto Tord, Angst, Bottom tord, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression?? Anxiety?? Sadness, Dont worry Edd is better now yay, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hah I got the whole package, Idk Tord has a lot of feelings, Love, M/M, Smut, They also play Pokemon, Top Edd, aka I have a lot of feelings that I project lol, and some past Edd angst because I can, mentioned past suicide attempt, the rest is fluff and smut of my ship, these boys love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord hasn't been doing mentally well for awhile, and Edd is good boyfriend that makes life seem a hell of a lot brighter





	sad gremlin gets love

**Author's Note:**

> ahHhahhahlhsfak lmasflk this has nothing to do with the story but I love my girlfried she's too good me seriously

"Tord?"

"HnnNMmMMnn.." The Norwegian grumbled, burying his face into his pillow, and pulling his blanket up further, so that it was almost covering him completely. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, instantly regretting it. He was so fucking _exhausted._ Everything in him wanted to just go to sleep. He was bored of playing on his phone, struggling to pay attention, and then crying because everything just fucking _hurt._

"Can I turn the light on?" Edd asked, slowly sliding himself in, and closing Tord's bedroom door behind him. He lifted his hand up, fingers lingering over the switch, just in case his red hooded boyfriend said "yes" for a change.

"I'd rather you not, if you don't mind." The gremlin murmured, voice muffled by his pillow. Edd sighed a little, dropping his hand down from the switch and making his way over to the bed, sitting down on the very edge. A few moments passed, and very, _very_ slowly, Tord crawled over, resting his head on Edd's lap. 

The cola lover gently started petting the Norwegian's hair, hazel eyes carefully examining the smaller male laying next him. He looked generally fine, for the most part, but it was easy to see the sadness and all the other overwhelming emotions that consumed him if you really looked hard enough.

"..You okay..?" Edd eventually whispered, Tord nuzzling his boyfriends leg in response. He didn't verbally answer for a couple of minutes, and when he didn't Edd nudged him, trying to prompt an actual answer. Luckily, it worked.

"No, but I think we both know that by now. It's really not that big of a deal though. I have my ups and downs, you know that." 

"It's been every other day for months now.. almost a year... baby.. I'm worried."

Tord sighed, shifting a little so that he was looking directly up at Edd. "If you're worried about me self harming or attempting suicide, then allow me to ease your concerns. I won't do anything like that, I promise. I.. I know things were like that for you, but I'm not that bad.. not saying you were like bad, just- what I mean is, I'm not at risk like you were." 

"..." Edd nodded a little, biting and chewing at his bottom lip. "You're sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. I still have days when I get out of bed and do stuff! And even on the days that I don't really do anything, I still get up to eat, piss, and shower, so.. I'd say I'm pretty fine." 

"Aside from the mentally feeling like shit and hysterically crying every few hours, for seemingly no reason, you mean?" The cola lover muttered, Tord snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, aside from the part I'm fine."

"Ohh, I forgot to add the fact that you're almost always exhausted, you struggle to pay attention, you have random panic attacks-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm really not fine. But nothing I'm going through compares to what you went through." The Norwegian huffed, curling closer to Edd, pressing his face against his boyfriends stomach. Edd sighed, running his fingers through Tord's hair, and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"What I went through sucked, and hurt like hell, yes, and maybe it was a little more intense considering I _did _try to kill myself, but that doesn't make your pain any less valid. You're still hurting. You still need help."__

__"I don't want to go to a doctor or anything, if that's what you're implying, love."_ _

__"You could at least talk to me, Tord. That's what I'm implying.." Edd said, feeling a stab at his heart as guilt washed over Tord's facial expression._ _

__"I d-do talk to you.. I've been getting better about that, h-haven't I?" The Norwegian questioned, tears welling up in his eyes. His lip quivered the tiniest bit. _Goodness, he felt so pathetic, he felt so bad for putting all of this on Edd, Edd didn't deserve it, he only deserved the good parts of Tord, not this messy, confused, emotional half.__ _

__"You have been, but you only talk to me after you've had a breakdown.. I want to help you while you're going through it so you don't.. do something you regret.."_ _

__Tord's eyes widened, and he sniffled, a small sob escaping him. _Edd had only ever talked to someone after a breakdown, never during. And he'd nearly killed himself, he'd gotten so close, too close, and it hadn't been fair that someone like him was hurting so much, and Tord was probably just making him remember that time- oh fucking hell, he was awful, he was awful to do that to Edd.__ _

__"O-oh, Edd, I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to m-make you-"_ _

__"Shhh, shh you're fine. You have nothing to apologize for, love. I just.. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you."_ _

__"It w-won't, I p-promise, I would n-never- I'm j-just so lost, Edd, I'm a m-mess. I'm a fucking mess and I don't know how to explain it. I d-don't know why I'm like this, I d-don't why I've been like this o-or why it's randomly b-been getting worse lately. I'm s-so sorry. I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry that I'm this way. I'm s-sorry that one moment I'm on t-top of the world and t-then the next I've h-hit rock bottom, I j-just.. I don't k-know.. are you m-mad at me? Are you going to l-leave me one day? I d-don't think you will, b-but I'm scared-"_ _

__"I won't leave you, Tord. Ever. I promise. You mean so much to me. I understand that things are hard. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you for feeling this way.. it's okay.. you're going to be okay. I'm here, and I always will be." Edd said, gently pressing his lips to Tord's. The soft kiss managed to calm the Norwegian significantly as he melted into it, shakily lifting his arms up and wrapping the around Edd. They stayed like the for a few moments, exchanging soft kisses, and enjoying the warm embrace._ _

__Eventually Edd pulled back, Tord whining. The cola lover giggled, pulling Tord along with him, so that they were laying next to each other, Tord's head resting back on his pillow._ _

__They contently snuggled, Tord starting to drift off to sleep. He fought it, nuzzling his face into Edd's chest, and mumbling muffedly. "I'm sorry for everything.. I p-promise I'm trying, I'm working on a-all of this.. T-thank you.. thank you for putting up with me, a-and being there for me-"_ _

__"Shh, you don't have to thank me.." Edd purred out, keeping his voice low. He knew it soothed Tord, lulling the Norwegian even further into sleep. However, right now the guilt of being such a burden weighed on him, being enough to keep him awake._ _

__"I want to.. I w-want to.. I love you, Edd..I don't want to lose you e-ever. I want to be there for you too, I want to be good for you, I want to make you happy, and I p-promise you, I w-will, I'm trying so hard. And I n-need you to know that you do make me h-happy, even if I'm like this. You make m-me so happy. I love you so much, so _fucking much."__ _

__The green hooded male blushed, purring louder and cuddling Tord closer to him, and kissing the little gremlin all over his chubby cute, adorable face._ _

__"I love you too, more then anything.. and I'm so glad I make you happy. I really, really am. You make me happy too, I swear. Now get some sleep, babe. You deserve it."_ _

__"Okay.." Tord hummed softly, allowing himself to slip away into a happy, peaceful sleep, warm in his boyfriends arms._ _

__~~_ _

__A few hours later, Tord woke, gray eyes fluttering open. He yawned, blinking a few times and processing where he was before his gaze locked with Edd. He smiled immediately, heart beating just a little faster._ _

__"Hey.." He chirped out, his accent heavier, as it always was when he first started waking up. It never phased him at all, but he knew it phased Edd, the cola lover absolutely adoring the Norwegian's accent being thicker._ _

__"Hey." Edd responded, returning the same lovestruck smile, leaning in and pressing his lips to Tord's, kissing him deeply. It caught the small gremlin off guard, however he quickly managed to kiss back. He lazily moved his hands up to Edd's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark brown locks, twirling the strands gently._ _

__Edd gave a pleased purr, kissing harder, rubbing his hands up and down Tord's sides. Slowly, Edd pulled away, laughing softly when Tord whined for him to come back. He kept their faces close, pressing their foreheads together._ _

__"How are you feeling..?"_ _

__"Better.. still tired, but.. not as shitty as early, my chest doesn't feel like it's got a rock on it, and I'm not on the verge of tears.."_ _

__"Good, good.. I'm so proud of you, my baby. My good, sweet baby~" Edd lovingly murmured, Tord's face flushing. He let out another whiny noise, nuzzling the green hooded male, and trying to lock lips with him again._ _

__Edd teased, pulling his head back and giggling. "Mmm, does my baby want kisses~?"_ _

__"Yessss, gimmie, Eddyyyy.." The Norwegian huffed, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Edd gave an amused snort, obliging, and softly kissing Tord again. The little gremlin eagerly kissed back, gently tugging on the cola lover's hair._ _

__Their lips continued to touch, softly brushing against one another. Edd, eventually rolling himself on top of Tord, and pushing his tongue into the smaller males mouth. The little gremlin moaned quietly in response, pulling harder at his boyfriends hair, Edd whimpering._ _

__Edd's hands roamed up and down Tord's sides, snaking up his shirt and hoodie every couple of seconds, causing the Norwegian to gasp. They broke apart from their kiss, a smirk on the taller males face._ _

__"Getting worked up??"_ _

__"D-duh, y-you're being all grabby."_ _

__"I haven't been nearly as grabby as I could be, babe~" The green hooded male purred, winking. Tord blushed, rolling his eyes, and moving his hands down to tug at Edd's shirt and hoodie._ _

__"Off please."_ _

__"Oh, you want my clothes off..?? I may be jumping to conclusions, but I'm guessing you want me to fuck you~"_ _

__"Gently, if you don't mind." Tord mumbled, a little embarrassed about it. He was completely and totally fine with rough sex, but right now he was a bit too emotionally exhausted to handle that. Gentle sex on the other hand sounded great._ _

__"Of course, love." Edd hummed, kissing him sweetly. It didn't take long before both of them were undressed, the taller male carefully pushing into Tord as he sucked at the little gremlins neck._ _

__The small Norwegian was already being noisy, despite just starting, and despite the immensely gentle pace Edd had set. It was almost agonizing how slow and teasing everything felt, but he'd asked for it, and he loved it._ _

__It felt warm, and good, and Edd was being so loving and sweet, littering Tord's neck with kisses and marks, praising him, goodness, it felt _amazing._ He didn't really think he deserved to be treated this good, but Edd, Edd made him feel like he _did_ deserve it._ _

__"Mm. you're so cute, making all those little noises for me.. I love it, I love seeing you all blissed out like this, happy, and loved, and innocent. And mine, all mine~" Edd purred, Tord whimpering and panting, hands finding themselves in Edd's hair as they always did. He pet, and pulled, craving every little kind word of praise Edd would shower him with afterwards._ _

__Edd's purrs increased in volume, soft moans coming inbetween them. Tord adored the noises, swallowing them up with heated kisses, desperately pulling at Edd's hair, and trying to keep the cola lover close to him. He loved being with Edd like this, it meant so much to him. He felt so much comfort and love, everything felt right, everything felt _good_ and _okay.__ _

__It was heaven._ _

__It didn't take long for Tord to finish, Edd following soon after. The boys let out soft pants, Edd holding Tord as close as possible to him, kissing him sweetly as they came down from their highs. The little gremlins eyes had closed, and he was close to dozing off. He'd always been the sleepy type after sex._ _

__Edd managed to slowly get them both up, grabbing them both some clean clothes, and carrying Tord to the shower. He turned the water on, setting it to warm. The Norwegian yawned, leaning on Edd as they waited for everything to adjust, before getting in, and lazily washing each other, tickling and giggling all at the same time._ _

__And of course, before they knew it, they'd started kissing again, and Tord got fucked against the shower wall._ _

__When they'd finally finished up their second round, they cleaned up (again), and got out, dressing themselves and stumbling into Edd's room this time, settling themselves back on the bed. They snuggled close together, feeling satisfied, and overall happy._ _

__"Thank you.." Tord murmured, resting his cheek on Edd's shoulder. The cola lover beamed, setting his chin on top of Tord's head._ _

__"Don't mention it, babe... you're feeling better now, right?"_ _

__"Yeah, a lot better..all thanks to you~"_ _

__"Good! Now, whenever you're feeling sad, just talk to me. I'll listen, and do everything I can to help you. And I know sex doesn't fix all your problems, but-"_ _

__"You're always willing to fuck me?"_ _

__"Mhm, exactly~"_ _

__Tord giggled, rolling his eyes and trying to lean closer to his beloved. He felt so safe, and protected, and he never wanted it to end. "You're such a dork, Edd.. I love it. I love you.. and I want you to know I'm always here for you too."_ _

__"Tord, I know you're always here for me. You've been there for me for years now, during the hardest times of my life, and I appreciate it so much. I want you to let me do the same for you, without you feeling guilty about it."_ _

__"Mmm, I'm doing my best.. and I'll keep trying. I promise."_ _

__Edd smiled, purring happily. "Good boy. Now let's play Pokemon."_ _

__Tord snorted, grinning, and grabbing Edd's DS from his nightstand, and turning it on._ _

__"Alrightly, let's become the champion."_ _

__"Hell yeah"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> this took longer then I wanted it too SKJflaks;ndg
> 
> plus I can't do endings I'm patheTic


End file.
